


Its meaningless without you

by DraBelly



Category: Free!
Genre: Love will find a way, M/M, first Free fanfic, fluff and love, maybe a bit angst but not much, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraBelly/pseuds/DraBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since humanity continues to destroys the life of the sea, its spirit deceided that all humans who drowns in water with a pure heart would not die, but being changed into creatures of the ocean - mer-people. Existing to help recovering the sea and its life. Everyone who wakes up as a part of them had lost his memories and is able to start a new life deep in the ocean - except for Makoto.<br/>As he drowns one day in summer after the Iwatobi SC had won the nationals, he finds himself back in that other form, gills, fintail, everything. Including his memories from his human life. As soon as he is allowed to return to Iwatobi and back to Haru he follows his inner longing to be back in the presence of the one person he can not live without.</p><p>But will friendship exist beyond other living spaces? Will it be enough to see each other a few hours each day when they had never truly spent so much time without the other one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of writing something belonging to Free! I apologise honestly if I haven´t hit the characters completely. I just had this in mind and thought I have to do this! It actually should be a one-shot but like you see it yourself - I babbled too much to stay short.
> 
> So, enjoy my idea and my mistakes.^^ (not native-english)

Chapter 1 – Return

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

If someone ever would have told him, that Makoto would one day drown in the ocean, the brunet would have immediately believed it, considering his fear he always had his life. Sometimes more obvious than in others.

There was something inside those blue depths, something _unknown_ , something _undescripable_ , something that no one could ever truly name. The most time in his life calm and peaceful, Makoto also had experienced the sea in its honest cruelty – ripping and destroying, life-taking and leaving despair behind, despair of those who were left at life, left to mourn all the souls whích hadn´t made it back safe.

So as those people who wandered on the jetty, giving their family and friends their last honour, back then on that day he had spent with Haru. All those stormy nights were further clues, he should have realized, all the times he looked out at the sea infront of Iwatobi and had seen the high waves and the dark clouds above the blue at the horizon. Even that time he had made the trainings camp with the others – Haru, Nagisa, Rei, Gou and Amakata-Sensei. Or when Rin finally heard what happened and scolded about three hours on all four of them how careless they were back then and only Sousuke could stop him by blaming them the rest of the evening.

He should have known it, should have realize that he would probably never get rid of his fear, even with his friends by his side. And yet – he hadn´t.

Makoto had thought, as long as he would be surrounded by his friends, no harm would ever get him, not from the sea anymore.

He wished he would have been more serious about this, more honest towards his friends, to Haru especially. But he wasn´t.. and now.. now they would learn the consequences of his failure on the hard way.

Makoto would count as dead in the humans world, even when he was still alive and not yet allowed to give sign of it.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

A knock was sounded on his frontdoor and not even three minutes later on the back and although the raven haired boy with the incredible blue eyes named Haruka did not move the slightest bit to see who it could be – not that it interested him anyway – he knew it nonetheless.

How could he not, after what happened?

Sitting on the floor of his living room, the black haired one looked towards the open door into the garden of the house, the blue eyes still filled with life and yet as dead as they never were before.

Footsteps echoed behind him and a few minutes of silence passed, until Haruka could feel arms around his stature, bodies on both sides next to him, filled with need to help him somehow and knowledge that they weren´t able to do so.

Rin was been the one who had embraced his friend and Nagisa and Rei had taken positions next to him. Even more silent minutes passed, while Harus gaze still was directed towards the outside. He knew why they were here, knew they wanted to help, wanted to ease the pain he felt inside, the sharp stitches which did not stop since he had heard the truth, had experienced the loss of his best friend.

He had spent nights without sleeping, days without eating and wouldn´t his friends be the ones who care for him, he probably wouldn´t even be alive anymore.

And let´s be honest – he wouldn´t even mind it.

Without Makoto... it was just meaningless.

Everything.

Life in particular.

„Haru-chan..“, Nagisa said quietly next to him without his usual vitality. Haru could even hear Nagisas pain in his tone, his voice and yet he couldn´t dare to move and look at his friend. He couldn´t dare to move out of his current position, knowing that when he would change it the slightest bit, everything would crash all over again and he wouldn´t be able to hold himself back.

He wouldn´t be able to gain the strength back to not break down a further time.

Oh how tired he was. Tired of being not able to sleep, tired of crying the whole time, tired of all of this around him, tired of all that pain and ache inside, tired of missing someone incredibly, who wouldn´t be able to come back. And guilty for feeling like this.

Although his friends spoke to him and Haru could hear their voices he just blended out their words, just blended out everything what could make him move, to dare to break his current position, everything which could ruin his current facade of being strong.

Because when Haru knew something in that moment, then it was that he would break a further time if he would move the slightest bit, letting his mind allow the huge pain a further time to rip down the walls he tried to hold up so desperately.

„Don´t you think, Makoto would have been worried, Haru?“, Rins voice echoed gently in his ears some time later and Haru lifted his head a bit more, noticing that it was suddenly almost evening.

As he slowly turned his head, now realizing that Rin was infront of him and not anymore behind him, he could hear his name twice, a sign that his other two friends were relieved to see him finally moving again.

Harus deep blue eyes wandered up, meeting the red ones of his long-known friend and although he could see a small smile on Rins lips, he also was able to read the pain in his eyes. The same expression he would find in the eyes of Nagisa, Rei and Makotos family and Haru let out a deep breath he didn´t know he had held.

But Haru did not want to reply, he did not want to talk either, no matter about which topic and less of all the one, which hurt the most. Actually it wasn´t even necessary because Rin continued to speak.

„You knew him better than we all did, Haru. I know it is painful, but he wouldn´t have wanted to see you like this..“

Only a few seconds passed, before a frown appeared on Harus face, showing distinct what he thought about Rins words and Rei hopped in to help the redhead.

„Haruka-senpai, we all mourn and still miss him, but Rin-san is right. Makoto-senpai might not be able to see you anymore, but he also wouldn´t have wanted you like this. If he would be here right now, he would have tried to comfort you and advice you to live your life... to move on.“

Haru directed his gaze away from Rin and over to Reis purple eyes. „But-“

„No _But_ , Haru-chan“, Nagisa interrupted him and Haru turned his head towards him, having him suddenly back on his side again, clinging to his arm. „We gave you as long as we could, but its been three months now. What about school, Haru-chan? About your dream of swimming with Rin in Australia? What about our friendship? Do we not count enough to let you come back to your life?“

The crease between his eyebrows deepened with those words, but Haru swallowed fierce, before he finally forced himself to speak.

„You _do_ count.. All of you..“, he assured quietly and despite the sad expression of Nagisa, the blond smiled a bit, before his high voice sounded one time more in Harus room.

„But you can not move on without him, is it this?“  
„Nagisa..“

„No, Rin. It is okay. I understand this perfectly.. I just.. want Haru-chan to be with us again, to see that we are still here and that we try to help him through all this..“

The raven haired one looked between his friends while they spoke, before he simply hold his hand up to stop them both in their talk, which surprisingly worked, because red and pink eyes were immediately on him. More silent seconds passed, til Haru could overcome to say it.

„I.. I want to see it..“, was all which was heard, but the friends knew immediately what he was talking about, because no matter how much he mourned and cried and spent his days in apathy, not even realizing that days faded – there was still one thing left, Haru had never done since the friends had heard of the accident – visiting the spot on the beach, his family had deceided to use as the memory point, since they hadn´t a body to bury.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Finally!

A little smile lingered around the corners of his mouth, as Makoto swam faster towards his goal, accompanied by a little swarm of fishes, which were home in the bay of Iwatobi and wanted to return, so he simply had joined them.

The last three months were been harsh to say it honest, but Makoto knew it would be not a compare to the time his friends had spent on land. As someone who once lived there, the blonde knew them of course better than some other of the mer-people and that was only a further reason he was allowed to return to that coast.

As unbelievable as it sounded, Makoto had turned.

Into a merman.

A creature the whole world had no clue it existed truly. Even after those months he had already spend in his new form, the brunet didn´t like to remember the day he drowned and even now, whenever he tried to remember, he felt shivers on his back. No seriously, drowning was not a nice death. If it could count as death in his case, cause it was obvious that he still was alive, just not... human anymore.

Almost arrived, Makoto started to dive higher and more towards the surface, realizing that the light meant it was sunset and with that almost evening in his prior home.

While returning to Iwatobi with every flip his long, green tail made, the blonde thought about his friends. He knew it must have been hard for them to think he was dead.

Nagisa probably had tried to cheer more or less, but his faked smiles were still been sad. Rei, although not as long his friend as the others, tried for sure to help them through their grief, tried to ease it with the knowledge that only time would make it better. Rin.. well Rin was a case for himself, always pretending to be the strong, independent person and yet Makoto knew he suffered, for sure crying at night and whenever he had thought others would not registrate it.

And Haru... Haru was been the one, who was affected the most.

They had spent their whole lives together, not even one day being apart from each other. Haru was the only person Makoto understood the most and the one who always seemed to know what he thought. Especially because they had spent their whole lives together. With Haru it was easy, with his best friend his life was better and filled, even when Makoto couldn´t exactly explain the last word. The one association which probably fitted the most would have been happy – Haru made his life more happier – but that wasn´t the word he had looked for. It wasn´t exactly what he had meant.

Those three months were been the worst without Haru and the brunet couldn´t even imagine how his best friend must feel. How painful it must be to wake up and know the other one would not return. How a life could go on without the other half of himself.

A deep sigh escaped his lips, showed up in little bubbles which drifted up to the surface, while the ground around him changed, the space between it and the surface becoming more and more less while he swam, til only a few meters were left.

That was the spot, the brunet chose to finally dive up to the surface, risking a look towards the beach, if there would still be people, before he would start to think about a plan. A plan to meet his friends again without letting others know, that the mer-people truly exist and that it wasn´t a legend anymore.

The plan to have Haru back at his side.

More or less.

Wiping his wet, brown hair out of his forehead to be able to see a bit more in the sinking sun, Makoto looked over to the shore. It was not too far to not see everything, but also not too close that someone could spot him this easily.

Looking around, the brunet noticed that it was almost empty. A man with a dog far away on the other side where the shore faded into another edge, just to have the port and the jettys around the corner. A couple walking away from the beach right infront of him and then on the other side of the beach a few people, too far away from him to see them properly, cause there the beach reached forward til it would meet the ground of the mountain.

Staying on the distance he was, Makoto used his fin to elegantly turn and swam right at the surface along the shore. If he wouldn´t use his tail too much it would just look like a ordinary human would swim out there.

Of course Makoto looked a bit different now, but while swimming, the people at the beach wouldn´t notice it. Since he was a merman now, his ears were more pointed and had lost the typical round form of human ears. Furthermore he posessed a pair of gills, sitting behind and a bit deeper beneath his ear right at his hairline started, so if everything would go wrong, he could still use his brown hair to hide these.

And above all of course he didn´t own his legs anymore, but a large fintail, shimmering scales in the same green just like his eyes and a bit a darker shade of green along the sides and on the final fin. Some of those green scales were also on the parts of his elbows and a small stripe along his spine, which ended as his tail started around the line of his hips.

Yes, Makoto truly had changed in his appearance, but despite a few things in his mind he was still the same. Of course his fear of the ocean had faded and disappeared – logically, now where he lived in it. And he also was not eager anymore to eat humans food, even when he still remembered what it tasted like. It was not as if he would not taste it anymore, but how large was the possibility to get chocolate cake in the sea? Right, lower than zero.

He also still posessed his memories of his human past and according to the mer-people which were in his presence when he woke up, this was something rare, something so special, that they weren´t even been able to tell him what it meant. Or what he should do.

It was been a shock in the first moment, to be beneath the surface, but the pain he had felt in his chest was been gone, the pressure in his whole body caused through the lack of air and his body denying its working also faded away. Makoto could breath without a problem, see, speak and before he had seen himself in a mirror he actually had thought, nothing had changed anyway – except for his ability to breath in water.

Surrounded by a few others, which had helped him to calm after discovering them and his fintail, the brunet wanted an explanation and neither of them wanted to refuse any question. So of course Makoto had asked for it. For everything, what happened and what changed and just _everything_.

And the others had answered them, had told him the legends and fairytales about their race, the ones which were true and also what was false. They had teached him their life, their traditions, their powers and everything he needed to know and yet – he never could forget his life in Iwatobi.

One of the legends he had heard from his new friends and sort of also family, was the one about their existence. The spirit of the ocean always had looked for its creatures, no matter if fish, shark, squid, wale or even the mer-people. But the spirit could do nothing against humanity and their need to explore, to catch and to hunt. That was the reason more and more unique creatures in the sea were reduced to only a handful of specimens. Being reduced to almost die out.

And that was the moment, the mer-people would come in, singing and calling for the last species to come and they would help them to recover, help them to breed and rebuild the diversity of the ocean.

But since humanity was been too cruel in its hunting, the mer-people were not nearly enough to take care of all those species and so the spirit deceided whenever a human would die from water, posessing a pure heart, it would not die sustainably, but be turned to a part of the ocean. The humans memory would die with his human shape and the new merman/-maid would be teached their traditions, powers and everything else which would be helpful to keep the races alive and to save the life in the ocean.

_But Makoto hadn´t forgotten._

He hadn´t forgotten his birthday, his family or his friends. Had not forgotten what it felt to eat, to walk, to spend a day in the heat of the summer. He still knew things he had learned in school, memories when he was been a child and music he had heard.

Makoto remembered it all.

And that was the only reason he was been allowed to visit Iwatobi again, cause it seemed that his true destiny was not fulfilled yet. There was still something left and the other mer-people had allowed him to stay in Iwatobi until he would know what it was – or until he would forget his memories.

Because even when he knew those things – he couldn´t do the most of them anymore. Maybe the others also thought he would only need time to forget them all and lately then he would return to the deep from all of his own.

Makoto hoped with every fibre of his heart that they would be wrong.

He didn´t want to forget _any_ thing. Especially not the one, why he wanted to return to Iwatobi.

If Haru would be his last anchor to this world outside the ocean, then so be it. Makoto wouldn´t mind it, Haru was already the essential in his life, it wouldn´t chang anything to make him the only thing he would remember.

As long as he was able to do so.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙


	2. Your voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank every single one of you dearly, who left Kudos or comments. Feel hugged, if you want to or not :)
> 
> Mistakes are surely there, if you feel bothered about them let me know and I change the parts.

Chapter 2 – Your voice

 

 ·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

While Makoto swam along the shore, Rin, Nagisa and Rei had managed it to get Haru dressed and walked with him out of his house. Going down the stairs, Haruka couldn´t prevent it and stopped, looking towards the few steps, which lead up to the house of the Tachibana family. How often had Makoto came down here when also Haru arrived, how often had he seen him sitting on these, leaning his bike against the small wall next to them or coming up those Haru had used right now in case he would come too late again.

Sometimes both friends had even sat either here or a few steps more upwards and talked in the evening, before they had to go home. On some days they even were been allowed to stay a bit longer, cause from here they could be seen from both of their houses. And this although they would see each other the next day anyway. Their families had always been close, always appreciated their special friendship since they were born.

It seemed to be so long ago.

Three months, usually gone in a rush seemed to be an eternity now.

Haruka still remembered the way Makoto smiled, how he spoke and looked and which reaction he made in which situation. And yet it seemed to be ages since he truly had seen them.

His blue eyes still directed to the steps, the black haired one sighed heavily without a tone, before he turned his gaze away, looking forward trying to repress the burning feeling in his eyes, which worked to his relief.

In company of his friends, who were tactful enough to not say anything whenever Haru had the need to stop because he immediately was been reminded on Makoto, they made their way down and through the city towards the beach.

They passed so many well-known spots he always had walked along his entire life and even when he was been alone sometimes, he never had felt this lonely. Yes, he was in company of people he cared and trusted, but the most important part was missing and Haruka knew it would give him pain whenever he would do something, they had done together – which was literally everything.

After passing the next spot, which made his heart ache, the black haired one just blended out and looked towards the ground, only following his friends feet, which he had done so many times with Makoto. So it was actually a surprise when the four already arrived at the beach although it hadn´t felt as if they were here already.

Lifting his head, Haru looked forward towards the ocean – a place he always had loved to see, even int the cold, snowy times of the winter. The sinking sun shimmered on the water, which rested calmly infront of them. Its waves flushed the beach softly, the noises of it monotone and relaxing and for several minutes, the raven haired one simply stood there, his blue eyes directed on the horizon and watched the sea, sinking in this sight and the feeling to stand here and watch the water.

He could hear his friends chatter quietly, but honestly - this moment right here and now since he had heard that horrible announcement was the first time, the pain was not everything he felt.

Although Haru had always loved and appreciated the water, somehow he even felt soothed right now. As if alone the sight would assure him it is okay, everything would get better soon.

Maybe he had simply needed this.

Needed the view of the liquid he loved, a place he always could come to, no matter what happened in his life – the water would always be there. It eased the pain.

At least til his mind reminded him what exactly happened to Makoto and suddenly his now calmed feelings were seething again. Why had it to be like this? Haru loved water and it just felt natural to be in there. Why was this the reason, he had lost Makoto?

Why must be something he loved the cause of taking the tall one away from him?

The boy with the deep blue eyes swallowed heavy, his breaths not longer as easy as they were before and only when he could hear his name, said right next to him a few times, Haru noticed, that he had clenched his hands into fists, his breath going heavier than before.

Before any of them could say anything, Haru turned and looked up to Rin, meeting the worried gaze out of red eyes. The same expression Rei and Nagisa made for sure too.

„I can´t do this, Rin! I can´t!“, he said fast, his head already turning away from those scrutinizing eyes. But before Haru could turn fully and head off, the redhead grabbed him by his arms to prevent him from running away.

„Haru, calm down... breathe... we are here, aren´t we?“  
„Its okay, Haru-chan, we won´t let you down.“  
„Right, Haruka-Senpai, have faith in us, we stay with you.“  
„Trust us.. it aches, I know.. but you have to finally face the place, Haru..“

Haruka swallowed a further time. They only wanted to help him, they were worried. After all Makoto and Haru were been the ones who had spent every day together, in school and after it, every weekend and often also the night. How could they not have sorrows about him when Makoto suddenly was been ripped out of his life?

Despite his inner need to just turn and ran away to not face the obvious, he didn´t remove his arm away from Rins grip. If it would have been possible, of course Haru would have ran towards his best friend, to find peace in just staying in his presence and being gifted with one of his kind smiles.

But he also knew the others were right. He had to face the truth, had to visit the place where Makotos family remembered their lost son and brother. And he was well aware would he not go now – together with his friends – he probably would never have the courage to go again. His fear would be too high and he probably would rather try to sink into dreams instead of realizing the truth that his best friend would never return.

Yes, he had to do that tonight, no matter how much further damage it would cause inside.

He had to.

Rin, Nagisa and Rei were also _his_ friends after all, not onlyMakotos. They had endured the same loss and even when not the same intensity of pain, they mourned for the tall boy too, didn´t they? Each one of them had his own stories about Makoto, their own experiences with the friendly boy, who always listened whenever someone needed it.

Yes, every single one of them could tell something about Makoto, which the others didn´t know, a story, a talk, a day, a saved problem. It didn´t matter what it was, only that they would stay together to go through this. And now Haru was the one, who needed to digest it.

Somehow.

And without them he never would be able to success.

A look up in Rins red eyes was enough to let him know that Rin seemed to expect a sort of answer on a question, Haru hadn´t really heard, or rather, had heard but hadn´t payed attention to it. That was the reason, he lowered his gaze and turned his head a bit aside, looking away from him. But with his movement he also missed the little smile, Rin made upon Harus behaviour.

He still may be in pain, but at least he reacted like Rin knew it from before. Seriously – Harus apathy during the last months had caused him more worry than the struggles with his future this summer.

Usually Makoto would have answered now, would have told them something about Harus thoughts, the others were not able to see. But for this second, Rin didn´t need that ability to recognize Harus needs. Makoto was involuntarily the key, how could he not, after his accident was the cause for all this.

But Rin was well aware, that if he could have exchange anything for the tall one to return, he would have done it.

Without a doubt.

Unfortunately life wasn´t this easy, so he could only do one thing – bring Haru to a place, where he could feel close to his best friend. He didn´t even want to imagine it, but if it would have been Sousuke – he would have wanted to do the same. Just being close to him, wherever it might be.

Although all four of them were often been on this beach, together or also just in groups and knew every little spot on it, they walked slowly through the sand. There was no rush to arrive that place fast, no hurry in their steps to face a place burdened with so many sad thoughts.

The warmth of the summer was almost gone and although they still had warm days, the heat was long over and with each day the temperature slowly faded. It would not need more than a couple of days and the water of the ocean would be too cold again to swim.

While looking upon the sea, Haru suppressed a sigh. He hadn´t thought on this fact the whole time during those months, his mind only circling around Makoto and the pain inside his chest.

Swimming would probably never feel the same again, ocean or not.

Going slowly further, the colourful sky changed, bright and still colourful at one side, already dark and rich of stars on the other. Night was coming and it showed one time more to Haru, that the time around him went on, the world moved, even without him noticing, without the pain he endured inside.

Would he be the one left behind now?

Not able to move forward because lifes cruelty had deceided to take one of Harus needed essences with it?

Life was not just water, swimming and mackerel, but also friends, joy and things he liked to do. Makoto had have a large part in it and that was the reason Haru had the feeling his heart still was bleeding.

But he wasn´t alone. Not now.

He didn´t have to look up to know that Rin walked on his right side, Nagisa and Rei on his left, all three of them trying to fill the space Makotos loss had caused.

But would that be enough?

Could they drag him with them forward?

Earlier in his life, the raven haired one would have avoided any questions which would only push pressure at him. Hell, he even had wasted months not thinking about his future and even had a fight with Makoto because of that. But he had found his answers.. he had found a future he wanted to live in – going to Tokyo with Makoto and swimming competitive, preferably against Rin.

Sure, he could have chosen any team, considering the scouts and with that the offers from the universities – but he chose Tokyo, to be with the one he needed the most.

With Makoto being not here anymore everything had lost its meaning again.

Why should he go into a world of competition with Rin, when there was no one behind the lines?

No one, who would smile like _he_ did, who would ever know him like _he_ could and who would tell him in the morning to go out of the bathtube. No one to encourage him with ways only one person in this world knew.

„We are here, Haru..“, the silent voice of Rin was sounded next to his ear as if he had even leaned himself more forward and the raven haired boy - tugged out of his thoughts - lifted his head, away from the sand beneath their shoes.

Not far away directly infront of him near a rock – so that the waves wouldn´t reach it - a piece of wood was being stuck in the sand, a photo of his best friend on it, with one of his kind smiles, that sort of smile only his family and friends received.

The smile, Haru knew his whole life.

Around the wood a few candles were placed in the sand, some still burning, others blown out by the breeze at the shore.

Although trying to stay strong, Haru couldn´t prevent that his sight blurred, his heart beating painful in his chest. A whisper followed, not louder than being said in a room and yet so hearable painful for his friends, that they exchanged worried gazes.

„Makoto..“

Not able to even hold his own weight on his feet Haru fell on his knees, tears finding their way while his gaze was still directed on the picture. His hands, for a second laying still on his thighs clenched into fists, before the black haired one leaned himself forward, bracing his arms on the sand, his head lowered.

Haru closed his eyes, strands of his hair hanging down, hiding the sight upon his eyes completely. But despite the hidden view his friends knew how hard it truly was for Haruka to bear it.

„Makoto..“, it was sounded quietly again, this time with a bit more voice but no less painful than the first call.

Time passed by, in which the black haired one blended out everything else, only to follow the memories he could see in his mind. Memories of the past, the now and even a few imaginations he had made of the future. For now it was okay, for now, where he was here, feeling close to Makoto it was okay to think of those again, even when he was well aware that they never would come true anymore.

Haru did not know how much time actually had gone by, but as he finally was able to look up again, the sky was completely darkened. Rin knelt next to him, his hand on Harus shoulder and also in tears, while Rei had embraced Nagisa, whose head leaned against the chest of the taller one.

One wipe above his eyes and a few deep breaths later, which he had forced himself to take, Haru laid one of his hands upon Rins and slowly stood up, waking him out of his frozened position. Rei gently nudged at Nagisa, to make him attentive on Harus movement and as the blond turned around, Haru could see the red spots around his eyes, the dark marks beneath his eyes and the sadness shining in the pink.

The older boy was never been someone, to show his expression easily or to just do something out of a feeling towards others. But for now – out of whatever reason - he made a step forward and pulled the younger one into a hug, not caring for one time in his life, if this was too annoying to bear with or showing too much caring or whatever it might could be.

He just wanted to return, what he had gotten before, a gesture of care. Nagisa needed it just as much as the others did. Right as the blond returned the hug and sniffed a quiet _„Haru-chan“_ , the raven haired one could feel Rin behind him, laying his arms around both and saw also Rei joining him.

Yes, maybe it looked kind of weird, but Haru truly had needed that. At least now he could feel that Makoto would have been smiling at them, his green eyes would have sparkled the same way they did whenever he was glad about something his friends had done and with his arms he would have been able to hold around everyone, to hold everyone together.

Makoto would have loved to see them like this, certainly.

After releasing Nagisa and the embrace stopped, their gazes were connect for a few seconds, before Haru met the gazes of Rei and then finally also Rin, but in the end he looked back down on the sand.

„You..“, he started and frowned, before he cleared his throat slightly, thankful that the others waited patiently to say what was in his mind. „You .. all .. stay this night, don´t you?“

A slight shoulder nudge from Rin was all he needed as an answer, but also Rei commented it. „You already know how much Nagisa-kun loves sleep-overs, Haruka-Senpai. You won´t need an answer for this question.“

Haru looked up at Rei and nodded, whereupon Reis smile deepened a bit and Nagisa made a happy noise, numerating what they could do. Since it was the first time in a while Haru had them for longer around himself and also noticed their presence, he deceided he would not complain about any idea, Nagisa would come up with.

Not this night, when they would stay to help him through this and he would finally also allow them to do so, making the first small steps. Even when he was well aware that he would never truly recover again, he might could at least heal a bit.

During Nagisas counting and some sentences of Rei between the blondes breath-pauses, Haru looked back to the photo, back to the place Makotos parents had chosen to make it memorable. Although he knew very well how his best friend looked like the blue eyes wandered about the picture, scrutinizing the brown hair, the shade of green he had never seen on someone else and the kind smile, he grew up with. The smile, which would always soothe him, even when it only was shown on a picture.

The need to stay here and cling to this place was strong and even the simple thought about leaving made his heart writhe again, deepening the pain again. But in his mind Haru gave himself a promise – that he would come back here, every day from now on.

It might be painful on one side, but it also would soothe him on the other.

The black haired one closed his eyes anew, taking a deep breath of the fresh breeze, before another whisper was hearable, this time – even when only a name – his way to seal his promise.

„Makoto.“

After a last look in those green eyes, Haru turned and looked towards his friends, which waited only a few steps away from him, as another voice interrupted the silence on the beach, as clear as if _he_ was only a few steps away, as familiar as only _his_ voice could be, as gentle as only _he_ could pronounce his name.

„Haru..“

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well..
> 
> Things are rolling, aren´t they?
> 
> Expect the third chapter at Wednesday the 13. May.


	3. The joy of having friends

Chapter 3 – The joy of having friends

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Immediately the dark haired one froze where he stood.

No..

That couldn't be real!

It was impossible to ever hear this voice again!

And yet – even the shocked faces of his friends showed Haru, that he hadn´t hallucinated hearing it – that they truly had heard Makoto saying Harus name. That all four of them heard a voice, they shouldn´t hear. While Haru had trouble to even breathe, he could see Nagisas eyes watering and Reis hands trembling. Even Rin was paler than he had ever seen him and after a few seconds, Haru was finally able to inhale properly, his breath quickened.

What happened? How was that possible? He must.... he must be hallucinating... but how could the others hear it then too?

Before either of them could react or even shift his weight, the voice was sounded again, the same kind, gentle voice _he_ always had have.

„You don't imaging things..“, the voice sounded as if Makoto would have read Harus thoughts a further time and for a moment, the black haired one had the feeling he would lose his consciousness each second.

Makoto.. sounded so real.. As if he truly would be there... As if he could simply turn and would see him standing behind him, his arms spread so that Haru only would have to run towards him to finally be himself again and be healed completely.

But... there could only be the sea.. only the water... and no Makoto. This wasn't... it couldn't.. No..

Slowly, fear and yet hope to similar parts in his mind that there would only be the sight of the sea, Haruka turned, his blue eyes widened, showing his feelings as clear as they never had before. There was only the rest of the beach, empty and the water ... and more water .. and …

Behind him a choked noise was heard, as well as gasps, while Harus eyes found the reason of the voice, they had heard. Brown, wet hair, gentle eyes in a shade of green no one else posessed and a smile, different to the usual one, more like half apologising, half relieving.

_Makoto._

His breath was interrupted, his heart stumbled upon a beat and his mind was swirling, making it impossible to grasp a single clear thought. Except one – Makoto. The tall one moved a slight bit forward, eyes shining in beg for forgiveness and Haru had to swallow.

_Makoto stood there._

The green eyes moved slighty, his focus being for a moment on the friends behind Haru and his smile changed slightly, only becoming more gentle, showing his affection for his friends.

_Stood in the water._

But then the green went back to him and when Makoto – if now real or not – lifted one of his hands towards Haru, his jaw dropped literally, his mouth forming words, but nothing came ever out.

_Waiting for him._

Was he dreaming? Did he died too and this was the way their spirits would be reunited again?

„You are not dead. It _is_ me... Haru-chan..“

Hearing those words and the nickname he always had not liked to hear, nothing could have stopped Haru from moving. Rushing forward, faster then he had thought he was able too, he overstepped the beach, went into the water and finally bridged the distance.

In less than a few seconds, the smaller one had arrived the other one and instead of grasping his hand like he had done it all his life, Haru threw himself at the taller one, gasping in relief as he did not went through him, but was been hold with strong arms. In an embrace he never truly had experienced like this but immediately knew it was right.

_It was real._

_It felt right._

_Makoto was not dead._

The relief inside of Haruka rushed through his body, while the feeling of having those strong arms around him started to fix the pain in his chest, the hole which was been ripped in his heart. Makoto moved his arms a slight bit, leaning his head, although still wet, against Harukas soft hair and inhaled deep – oh how he had missed his scent. For now he could even sense it better than he ever had been able to do it before.

While they stayed on their spot he could hear mutters and murmurs from Haru, quiet and only hearable for Makotos ears that it was real, that he was back and so many whispered words, his smile deepened tenderly.

Yes, he was back. Back in Harus presence, like he had wanted it since he woke up that specific day three months ago.

Makoto slowly tightened his hug and he couldn´t even resist and placed a soft kiss on Harus hair, before he looked up, meeting their friends eyes again, which also came now towards the water, still in a state between seeing a ghost and being relieved that he was alive.

As if he had heard his thoughts, Haruka looked up and their gazes met again. This time Makoto could truly hear the reproach in his voice, as Haru spilled out his words in an instant, not caring how that may look for others, when he usually was the quiet one.

„It is you... You are alive... How is that possible? Everyone said you drowned, how could you survive? Why didn´t you came back? Why are you in the sea at this time? What happened?!“

During his words, the black haired ones voice was getting louder and Makoto lifted his hands in a placating gesture.

„Calm, Haru – I will explain everything..“

For a moment Makoto almost thought, Haru would just scold further and demand answers, but the deep blue eyes, which soothed Makotos longing to be near him again scrutinized his face and then narrowed slightly.

„You.. look different. What happened to you?“, he repeated, this time more calm than before.

But the others seemed finally to realize that he wasn´t only an hallucination and came towards him as well. More hugs followed as well as scoldings, tears and treats, before the brunet could finally react – telling them they would catch a cold when they would spend more time in the water.

As he had thought no one really listened towards him, they rather demanded finally answers and Makoto nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

„I try to explain it as good as I can..“, he said quietly, pointing towards the shore. „But get out of the cold water. The air is far more warm then this..“

While Rin and Rei were more willing to follow his words, Haruka still had his blue on him and Nagisa refused to let go of his arm, so Makoto moved, using his fin beneath the dark surface to swim more closely to the shore, taking Nagisa and also Haru with him as far as he could. But being not able anymore to stand like a normal human, he removed Nagisas arm when the water was only waving at the height of his waist and pointed towards the shore.

„Makoto, what is wrong, why won't you come out?“, Haru finally asked after looking at his movements, the frown and with that the suspicion clearly written on his face. A further sigh was been heard, before Makoto moved and turned his head a bit, wiping his hair back, so that the others were able to see his pointed ears and his gills.

„I am no longer able to walk on land..“  
„What the hell?!“  
„Whaaa – Mako-chaan..“  
„Those are... gills..“

Makoto smiled on the so typical responses of his friends and looked up to Haru, who was been the only one not saying anything. Although Makotos words were meant for all of them, his eyes only lasted on Harus.

„It is true that I drowned.. but I didn't die... I was been changed.. I am no longer human..“ And with that Makoto slided himself more forward, so that he could sit on the sand and lifted his fin, shimmering in the moonlight, even when the green wasn't really recognizable in this sort of light, his eyes still connected with Harus.

„The legends are true... _We_ do exist..“

The silence lasted only a few surprising seconds and Makoto blinked a bit confused while his friends started to chatter.

„Wooow, Mako-chan! Can I touch it?!“  
„Oi!“  
„Nagisa!“  
„What?!“  
„I don´t think you should ask something like this, Nagisa-kun.“  
„Eh? Why not, Rei-chan? It isn´t as if that would be anything intimate!  
„Makoto-Senpai is still himself. I am sure he wouldn´t want you to grab his fin.“  
„I wouldn´t grab it! I just want to feel a bit of it, only gently you know..“  
„That is not really a difference, Nagisa.“  
„Oh come on – I bet Haru-chan will be allowed to do it!“  
„Don't start making assumptions again.“  
„I won't hurt him either. It is not a big deal, am I right, Rin-chan?“  
„Tsk! I am not sure if this still does count as fumbling a fish.“  
„I am _not_ a fish!“  
„Well, not all of you at least..“  
„Nagisa!“

Before the talk could drift anywhere further, Makoto lifted his hands again, repeating the soothing gesture he had made before and waited til his friends calmed down again.

„Just let me explain for now, what happened.. I won´t go away again, so we have enough time to.. uhm.. handle other questions..“ Nagisa grinned at his words, but nodded well-behaved and sat down in the sand. Makoto looked at everyone else too, before he added a further word. „Yes?“

The brunet waited patiently until the others finally agreed and satisfied with it, he shifted his weight, rolling his fintail aside and folding it on the height of a knee, making him look still human, dressed in a disguise.

But Haru still stood there, looking down on him and scrutinizing his new shape, his expression not really readable for the others, but Makoto had a slight feeling of knowing what went through his friends mind, so he reached up and took Harus hand in his own, tugging gently at it – a sign to move towards him and sat down. And without any words, the black haired one indeed did that, taking place right next to Makoto, even when the waves came all few seconds and flushed around them. He was close enough that Makoto could feel his warmth on his side.

When someone knew what Haru needed then it was Makoto and even when he actually was worried his friend could catch a cold or worse, he was well aware that nothing would have convinced Haru to leave the spot next to him.

So for now he accepted it.

No actually.. he needed it just like Haru did.

Knowing that he was been alive might have been a benefit compared to thinking his other half was dead. But knowing it and nonetheless not be able to see him for an unknown time was also been hard.

Both had experienced harsh times in those last three months. Both on their own ways and yet strong enough to see each other again – finally.

And whatever would happen in their future, Makoto knew he would never give up on him. Wherever Haru might would go – if there would be the ocean near by, Makoto would follow.

Focusing back on their current situation, the tallest of the friends took a deep breath and started to speak. At first his voice was more hesitant, not certain, if he should tell them every little detail, including his feelings of not being able to breathe anymore. But with every sentence and every word it got easier to finally report what happened and to finally let them know – Haru in particular – why he wasn´t been able to tell them he didn´t die since that one day when it happened.

It took him a while, until he finished and to his surprise, the first one to speak was Rin.

„So that means..“, the redhead said and put his legs a bit more up, to brace his forearms on his knees. „Among of those what do I know how many mer-people you are the only one who can still remember that you were a human?“

Makoto nodded slightly. „Yes. They don´t know why or how, but that is the reason I could came back.. I had hoped to not need long to find a contact to one of you.. and luckily you were already there..“

Next to him, Haru took a deep breath and Makoto sensed that his best friend was looking at him, so he also turned his head, facing the deep blue eyes he had in mind when he was about to die.. his last thoughts before he dropped out.

A small smile tugged at the lips of the taller one, for now not capable to know what was going on in Harus head. That he was often able to do so did not mean he could do it always. They were two different people after all.

When they would have been alone, just the two of them, Makoto was certain Haru would have said anything, but for now he didn´t. The only movement was that he shifted his weight a bit more and with that leaning a bit closer to Makoto, as if he would feared the brunet would leave him again, so that he could stop him.

„And what happens now, Mako-chan?“, Nagisas voice was sounded through the breeze from the sea and Makoto looked towards him.

„You mean about my memories and all that?  
„Not only, but yes.“  
„Well, isn't it obvious?“

After saying it and be confronted with three questioning gazes, Makoto chuckled slightly, while his fin moved in an elegant gesture as another wave rolled over his tail.

„I stay here in Iwatobi, where I can be close to you..“

„Makoto-Senpai..“ Rei sounded stirred and also Rin took a deep breath, before he cleared his throat.

„But what is about your family? Shall they don't know too that you are still alive?“

Rins words made his heart ache and Makoto sadly lowered his head for some silent seconds, before he slowly shook it, his eyes now directed towards the waves.

„As much as I want to let them know, I beg you please don´t tell them.. The others said it is even a risk to let anyone know about us.. I am only allowed to tell you, because I still have my memories and you four mean much to me. But with every further person we would risk discovery.“

„But..“

„Imagine only Ran and Ren. They are merely children. I still love them dearly, but they wouldn´t understand to keep it a secret.. I can not risk to reveal something as big as this, without knowing the consequences I would cause out of selfishness.“

„Maybe-“, Rei started, but Haru interrupted him coldly.  
„No!“  
„Haru-chan!“

All four looked over to Haruka, whose expression was serious.

„Ren and Ran are both like younger siblings to me too, but Makoto is right – they wouldn´t understand that he is not able to come back. They wouldn't understand any of this and cause more trouble than when they would believe further what they do now.“

„That sounds... harsh..“

Haruka shortly shook his head and although Rin had said it, Harus blue eyes found the green ones once more.

„I don't care how it sounds, I won´t let you go again, Makoto. May it sound selfish or not!“

While his gaze was still connected with Harus blue eyes, Makoto was well aware that his other friends still sat there, their chattering was silently sounding in the background. But for whatever reason Harus eyes were suddenly so much more fascinating than before.

It might be that Makoto had previously only seen them and recognized them as something which simply belonged to his best friend. But now, where he had dived in the depth of the ocean and had seen more shades of blue than any human before him, he could not just say that Harus shade of blue was unique, also that nothing down in his new place of life had fascinated him as much as this sight.

To say it simple, the merman was confused as much as he was fascinated. He had known Haru his whole life, their parents were already friends even before the two of them were born – but never, no matter in which situation they were been, he was been this addicted to anything like now.

„ _..koto?“_

Would Haru still be able to read a few of his thoughts, like he had done it so often before?

„ _Makoto?“_

Could he maybe even find out what Makoto suddenly thought about his eyes?

„ _Makoto!“_

„Huh?“, he replied more absently than he wanted, before he was finally able to turn his head, blinking away his distraction and looked towards the other ones, only to see their faces deeply in surprise.

„W-what is it?“, he asked slightly nervous.

Rin cleared his throat, while Rei blinked and Nagisas gaze switched between him and Haru.

„You.. hummed.“  
„I-what?“  
„You hummed a melody, Makoto-Senpai..“  
„I did?“

Confusion rushed through him, how could he not notice something like this?

„Makoto, what did you do to Haru?“  
„What?!“

Makotos head was faster up again than a dog hearing his owner at the door and he turned his head towards his best friend, who still sat next to him, but immediately Makoto could say that something had changed.

Haru looked as if he would be in a sort of trance, his gaze fixedly on Makoto, his expression full of awe and as their gazes met again, the black haired one leaned himself forward again and suddenly Makoto had Haru sitting on his lap, straddling him. A surprised noise was sounded as Haru stroked tenderly over his hair, one of his rare sweet smiles appeared.

„Take me with you..“, he said in a longing, desperate tone. „Please, sing for me again..“

As Harukas hand went down his cheek and cupping his jaw Makoto catched his wrist with his own hand and held it in place to prevent any other touches.

Not knowing what to do, the tall one looked towards his friends, his gaze an only _Help me_ and they went to their feet to drag Haruka gentle but determined away from him. Haru struggled, asking them to let him be with Makoto, but he couldn´t fight against Rei and Rin, who held him firm.

„I.. I guess that was what the others meant with - I would see the effect as soon as it happens..“, Makoto said, biting his lower lip.

„What do we do now to stop it?“, Rei asked, while Nagisa tilted his head and watched Haruka with a big smile.

„I like it, to be honest.“  
„That is no surprise..“  
„At least now he is so.. expressive..“, Nagisa laughed and Makoto made a sort of a whince.  
„I didn´t want this.. but I also don´t know how to stop it..“

Although not sure if it could work, Rin made an attempt, lifted Haru up completely and dived him simply into the water for a few seconds, before Haru came up again, coughing slightly, his gaze clear.

„Rin! What the... What was that supposed to mean?!“  
„Are you _you_ again?“  
„Who else should I be? Man, you... you.. oh..“, he stopped, his eyes widened with surprise.  
„What, what?!“

„I felt... I... ..“, he said first but his words faded and finally his gaze fell back on Makoto, who still sat on his spot, looking incredibly ashamed.

Harus tone was calm, just like ever, but instead of any negate volume, he only sounded curious.

„Were you trying to seduce me?“  
„Eeh? I-I have actually not even any idea how it happened!“  
„So it was an accident?“  
„Yes!“

Haru nodded slightly, his gaze a few more seconds laying upon Makoto, before he nodded again. „It is okay..“ Then the dark haired one turned his gaze towards his other friends. „So – what happened from your view?“

„Uhm.. you two were looking at each other and then suddenly Makoto started humming a melody..“  
„It sounded really beautiful.“  
„But it just had effect on you, Haru-chan. Maybe those fish-powers only work when he directly looks at someone?“  
„ _I am not a fish, Nagisa_!“  
„Calm down, Mako-chan. It was just a joke.“  
„But what would have happened, if we weren´t been here?“  
„I bet Haru-chan totally would've ravished him!“  
„Nagisa!“  
„I would have not!“  
„And who knows that, Haru-chan? Have you already experienced mermaid-power before?“

„I am pretty sure, he is rather a mer-man than a maid, Nagisa-kun.“, Rei added while adjusting his glasses and Makoto sighed deeply, hiding his blushed face in his hands while listening to the others.

„That isn´t the point, Rei-chan!“  
„I would never do something like that to him.“, Haru insisted again, but Nagisa ignored him while glancing up at Rei.  
„Do you not think, Makoto-Senpai would have been able to struggle against anything unnatural from Haruka-Senpai?“  
„Did you hear that Nagisa?“  
„Who said, he would have wanted to?“  
„What shall that mean now?“  
„Oi, Nagisa!“  
„Nothing against Mako-chan, but seriously why hadn't he hummed his magic melody if not to charm Haru-chan?“  
„That is just bullshit!“  
„Jealous, Rinrin?“  
„I am not jealous and stop calling me that!“  
„You sure 'bout that – Rinrin?“

Enough is enough – just out of a feeling, Makoto made a noise to interrupt his arguing friends and they turned towards him – again in surprise. And this time Makoto knew why – his noise had sounded as if he would hiss at them, a noise he was pretty sure he couldn't do as a human.

„Could everybody please calm down a bit?“, Makoto sighed. „Listen guys – I am not sure why I did that and I even haven´t noticed it. I am sorry, Haru. But luckily nothing bad happened. I am just glad you finally know that I am back and more important the truth. But it is pretty late already and I don´t want to be the cause when you get in trouble for coming too late..“

„Kind as always..“ Rin snorted, but then a smile flinched over his lips and he nodded. „But you are right, we probably should head back now..“

„Yes, the last train drives in 20 minutes, we really shouldn´t miss that, Rei-chan.“

While they agreed to his words, Haru simply shrugged and sat down again, this time on a part of the dry sand. „I don´t have to catch a train and I am alone at home anyway... I want to stay..“

„You're sure, Haru?“

A determined gaze out of blue eyes met him and Makoto smiled, before looking up to the others again. Rin seemed uncertain, if he should not stay too, probably because of what happened right now, but after a few seconds, he simply nodded, agreeing.

Promises to see each other the next day were made and then the three left Makoto and Haru behind, when they headed towards the train station.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life suddenly changed into a bunch of business. The next chapter will arrive in time at wednesday the 20. May, but I am not sure, if I can make everything what follows in time, since I am almost the whole week not at home anymore - means, I have no opportunity to write during the day, even if I want to. I try to bring this to an end and would welcome any messages or ideas you want to see happening. Use my tumblr for this - http://iam-the-god-of-thunder.tumblr.com/ask


	4. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you - feel embraced for reading this <3

Chapter 4 - Promises

 

 ·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Both looked after their friends when they left and as they were no longer in sight, Makoto turned his head back towards Haru, tilting it a slight bit. Alone the view of Haru, sitting here infront of him filled his heart with joy. And it eased everything else. However he had felt when he wasn't been here before, now it merely felt like a shadow, slowly fading with each minute, which passed.

Makoto hadn't thought about the fact to already meet all four of his friend in one go. He had assumed to meet one first, which would tell the others about the truth, so that they could meet again. With four so different persons it was rather been difficult to react on every single one and to try to be emphatetic about the fact that they thought he would be dead.

For whole three months.

Haruka was always been a silent one, only saying things when he thought he should say them or when he tried to soothe him and his friends, but to be honest he was been scarily quiet through the whole time since Makoto had started to explain his story. Haru should have responded different to his normal behaviour, Makoto thought.

He would have understand it, when he would have been angry with him, or too relieved and stunned to react properly. But despite his run in the first minute he was rather been pretty normal.

Well, Makoto shouldn't wonder about that either, when had Haru ever done something predictable? Even he could surprise Makoto, like back then with the question of his future. It was just typical to not react like others had thought he would.

But for now it didn't matter. For now only the fact counted, that both were alone, sharing the others presence like they had it done since they were born. Usually Makoto would now start to talk about whatever he had in mind, just to say something, because he knew Haru would like to listen to his voice, but could not resist to start thinking about other things or just blending the words meaning out.

Like it was meant – usually. And an _usually_ was not now. Makoto was been away. Three long months. Of course he wanted to know everything he had missed. Just for the case Haru had done more than staying at home – even when Makoto was sure that his raven haired friend weren't been able to simply continue his life after that.

„How are you now, Haru-chan?“, he asked quietly, his soft voice sounding over the noise of the waves but not too loud to make it uncomfortable.

The other one also finally turned his head back from the direction where the others disappeared from and faced his freind. Normally he would have told him to drop the -chan, but for now Haruka couldn't force himself to say it.

Not after all this.

So for a few seconds he looked back at Makoto and then aside again, shrugging slightly.

Everyone else would have asked after it, would have forced him probably to answer, but the only thing Makoto could do was smiling at this so typical gesture. Like he had thought it before, Haru was just Haru and this was the way he loved to see him. Behaving more normal than he had expected, which made the whole thing a bit more easier.

Unrolling his fintail again, Makoto shifted his weight and beneath Harukas gaze he laid down on his belly, bracing his forearms on the wet sand while the waves still washed over him til his waist.

„Shall we appreciate the moment in silence again, Haru?“, he added softer after a few seconds, a further attempt to find back into their usual so uncomplicated atmosphere. But despite his thought, Haru actually opened his mouth, to answer him.

„The other mer-people..“, he only said, but stopped then as if he was not certain if he should say it or not and Makoto dragged himself a bit more forward towards Haru.

„Yes?“, the brunet asked after almost a full minute of silence, stroking back a strand of hair, which dried slowly in the warm breeze.

Blue eyes were fixed on that movement, following the slender fingers, which forced that soft brown hair to stay back from his sight. Then his gaze slowly lowered, til he was again faced with the shade of green he had missed so desperately and even when he didn't notice it truly, Haruka moved a bit closer, still on the dry sand, close enough again to be able to reach out for his friend, even when he didn't do it.

„.. they taught you about their.. life?“

Makoto only nodded, not sure what Haruka was trying to ask within his words. The deeper meaning stayed hidden for him.

„And about the creatures there?“

A second nod.

„You are not scared of the ocean anymore, while you live in it now, aren't you?“

And again an agreement with moving his head into a nod.

„Then... why Makoto?“  
„Why what?“  
„Why did it last three months?“

_Oh._

Makoto didn't even had to disassemble Harus words for the true meaning behind them.

_Why as in - Why didn't you come back to me right after that day?_

A soft breath escaped his lips, before Makoto reached out and took Harus hand in his own, acknowledging that it was thinner than he had it in memory. Holding his hand in one, he laid his other over it, slowly stroking over the soft skin, noticing that his own had lost more human colour and he was now paler than Haru.

Makoto looked up to face the incredible blue again, which was directed on his own eyes, curiosity in them but also a bit sadness as far as the merman could recognize it.

„I wish I would have come back sooner, Haru.“, he said still softly.  
„Why didn't you?“ Haru insisted, trying to banish the reproach, but Makoto sensed it nonetheless.  
„Because I was not allowed to return.“  
„Not allowed?“

A confirming hum was his answer, while Makoto repeated the stroking gesture he had made before.

„Like I told you before, I am the first one to still have my human memories and before I could leave I needed to learn about the ocean. The others thought I would forget everything about up here in the time I was there. But I couldn't.“

His eyes followed his fingers, as he drew foreign patterns on Harus hand and then further about a part of his wrist.

„Every day I asked for return, for seeing you, for coming back to Iwatobi..“

The invisible patterns felt more chilly then the rest of the warm skin, but the feeling disappeared once Makoto looked up again to face his friend, who had stayed silent to listen.

„And after they had taught me everything about their life and their traditions and whatever they could taught me they said I would have the chance to return, because I still could remember. If I had forgotten everything, I probably wouldn't even have the desire to dive up and meet landwalkers..“

Although Haru said nothing, Makoto could see the feelings in his eyes, could see clearly that his words meant much to Haru to have confirmed that he always had wanted to return, all the time since he disappeared.

His own answer on that gaze was a small smile, one of the smiles, only Haru had ever received when they had shared special moments of their friendship. Special moments like this, or when he had confessed that Haru was the reason he had continued swimming, over one year ago.

Leaving Haru a few moments to settle his feelings, the brunet looked back down again, playing a bit mind absently with Harus fingers, before he simply lifted Harus hand and brought it up, laying it on his cheek and leaning against the warmth.

„Makoto..“  
„Hmm?“

His hand still at his cheek, the taller one looked up again, facing Haru anew, who slowly slided closer and lifted his other hand to run his fingers careful through the brown hair, now where Makoto was been positioned a bit lower than Haru.

„Can you... promise me something?“, he asked, while Makoto savoured the gentle touch, asking himself why Haru had done this never before when he was been a human.

„What?“

Still enjoying the touch it needed a few more seconds, until Makoto recognized that Haru hadn't responded yet and he opened his eyes, not able to remember when he even had closed them. Still being near him, he waited patiently while scrutinizing his friend. But Haruka seemed to be a bit absently now, continuing to stroke through the brown hair, which was eventually completely dry, thanks to the warm breeze of the night.

A gentle nudge of his hand followed, but nothing happened and so Makoto removed one hand from Harus and reached up, cupping his cheek silently, his fingers barely brushing against the skin, just like a feather would do it. But this time it was enough for Haru to wake up out of his absence and a little reddish shine appeared beneath his eyes, a rare sight actually.

„Don't ever leave me again..“

Although not truly human anymore, the brunet could feel the warmth spreading in his own cheeks as he heard those words, but despite that feeling he nodded slowly, retorting an answer in a whisper.

„I won't.“

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

„I still don't understand it..“

Rin turned his head, as he could hear Reis quiet voice and looked towards the other one. Nagisa, sitting between the both of them, fell asleep as soon as they had passed the first station, his head leaned against Reis shoulder, who stared out of the window into the dark of the night.

His head braced against his hands, which were crossed and leaned on the window, the redhead laid his ankle on his other knee.

„Which part of all that?“, he asked to start the conversation, although Rei had sounded as if he was more talking to himself than to anyone else and that fact seemed to be true, cause Rei jerked slightly and lately then their gazes were connected.

Curious red and thoughtful purple.

But before Rei could even open his mouth to answer, Rin spoke further, leaning his head back in his hands, his face now more directed towards the ceiling. He actually didn't bother if anyone could hear him, because this was the last train for today and barely filled with people. At least around them was no one, who could eavesdrop.

„Is it the fact, that Makoto did not die three months ago, but rather was .. well being made into a fish? Or you mean the fact, that he came back to Haru?“

For several seconds it was quiet, but then the calm voice of one of his friends was sounded again.

„A bit of both I guess.. I mean.. had you ever heard that something like this was possible?“  
„Nope.“  
„Or that mer-people even existed?“  
„Nah.“  
„I just can barely believe it – he had a tail.. and fins.. and gills..“  
„Yep, thats what fishes have to breathe beneath the watersurface, Rei.“  
„We would have never know if he had truly lost his memories!“  
„Do you think he lost his fear, now where he lives _in_ the ocean?“  
„This isn´t funny, Rin!“

A small smile flinched over his lips as he could hear Rei scolding slightly.

„Isn't it? Just imagine Makoto down in the ocean, turning around himself like a ballerina in her tutu, his eyes as wide as when we once watched that horror movie at Harus. Little fish swimming around him and a turtle on a stone who just thinks what the hell is this one doing there?“

„How can you even just sit here and accept all this so easily? We thought he died, Rin!“

Now movement came into Rin and he removed his leg from the other and also his arms from his head, so that he was able to turn a bit on that bench, were the three of them sat. His expression was indeed serious now and he braced one arm on the backseat, where Nagisa still leaned on Rei, breathing peacefully.

„Listen buddy. I may or may not be more or less surprised than all of you were. Of course its a fucking miracle. He didn't drown, Rei. We mourned a friend who meant much to all of us, of course it fucking hurt. But isn't exactly that one a further reason to be relieved that he isn´t dead? No matter what happened? He isn't dead, Rei!“

During his words, a rather sad expression had appeared on Reis face and he nodded slightly when Rin spoke further, but before he responded, he adjusted his glasses.

„I never said that I am not relieved to have him back, Rin-san. Of course I am. He was … is also a dear friend for me. I just... well I try to understand how this could even happen – it isn't logical, in any way.“

„Ah.. I kinda forget you love those logic things.. But aside of the fact that we will never be able to find an answer on that, had you not also noticed, when we were on the beach?“

„What do you mean?“

Only one corner of his lips went now up into a smile.

„Haru“, was the only word he needed to say and Rei immediately nodded.

„The first time, since that day I saw him acting like himself again.“  
„Yeah.. I´m pretty sure they'll spend the whole night out there, just sitting next to each other and no talking at all.“  
„Probably, yes.“  
„Just probably? Rei, how long do we know these two, huh?“

The blue haired one shrugged slightly and Rin frowned, leaning himself back again in his seat, while Nagisa sighed satisfied, dreaming probably of something sweet with strawberry taste.

„What is it?“, he asked cause the other one had stayed silent and Rei cleared his throat, while he adjusted his glasses a second time.

„It is just.. well, Makoto-Senpai seemed to be still Makoto-Senpai, except that melody he made and charmed Haruka-Senpai, but.. do we really know he is still himself?“

„Because he's a fish now, you mean?“

„The term is merman. And - kind of. We don´t know what happened in that time and I desperately want to believe that nothing had changed him and he is still the same we know, but we don´t have a guarantee of it.“

Well, this was kinda true, to be honest. Who had said, that Makoto, just because he acted like himself still _was_ himself. His humming and that he hadn´t even noticed it were signs, right?

Small ones, maybe, but signs after all.

Before Rin could even develope further doubts about this, he shook his head so abruptly, that he had to wipe away a strand, which fell down infront of his eyes.

„Stop that, Rei. We shouldn´t even start thinking about this. We rather should be glad that he is back and that we haven´t lost our friend... and Haru too because of it. Now where Makoto is here again, the damage Haru had received will heal for sure... No one will guarantee us whether it is him or not. If you start things like this, you also couldn´t be sure if we all are still we. Don´t let us get paranoid, kay?“

Rei stayed silent for a few seconds, but then he nodded with a smile.

„You are right... It were probably just my nerves.. And after all – I am glad that he came back..“  
„So am I..“

The train rolled on another station and some of the people went out of it, before the sound of the closing doors was hearable and shortly after that the train started to drive again. Between both guys was been silence, but Rin just couldn´t hold back.

„So, now where we had sort of cleared that other topic..“, he started, his head turning back to Rei, who returned his gaze serious. „.. you think he fears now seeing someone fishing? Would he mourn all the mackerels, Haru eats?“

„What? What the.. Seriously, you no better than Nagisa-kun with this! You two really shouldn´t continue to make fun out of this!“

Rin laughed as he could see Reis reddish face and the moment, he rather stuttered his words then truly said them.

„Calm, Rei. I was only joking..“  
„Alright..“  
„But I make sure, Nagisa will ask him about this – with his big eyes he certainly won't be offended.“  
„Rin!“

Another chuckle was spilled from his lips, but then the train started to get slower. The next station was been announced and Rei gently nudged against Nagisa, who woke up, rubbing his eyes and stretching his back.

„Eh? What is it, Rei-chan?“  
„We arrived, Nagisa-kun..“  
„Oh.“ 

Telling both of them goodnight and waving with a smirk, the redhead looked back at them when the train started to move again. Only two more stations and then also he himself would get off and head into his bed.

While driving through the night, he leaned his head back against the window anew and sighed deeply without letting out a sound.

Well that was something, wasn't it? Makoto hadn´t died.. and since a long time, Harus eyes had glowed in life again. Rin honestly had doubted he would ever see them shining again. It had seemed as if with Makotos drowning also every sparkle of life inside of Haru had been erased.

Hell, in the meantime, Rin even had cried in fear to also lose Haru after Makoto.

Not that he would ever tell someone.

Besides Sousuke, who was already been in his presence, when it happened.

No honestly, Rin was relieved as hell, that things had turned out like this. It was still strange to see his friend like this, sitting there with a tail instead of his legs, his ears more pointed than it should be for a human and if he had not seen it wrong, also his teeth had changed slightly. Not as much as his own, but more than before.

He still did not know nearly enough to make his own opinion about Makotos new self or all the other mer-people down in the ocean, but at least now he had one sorrow less – Haru would not dare to risk his life now when he had have his friend back. Makoto would make sure, Haru would eat and sleep and do whatever he had done before.

Not that Rin had disliked his visits back to Japan, because he cared for his friend, no. But even when Haru had have a special sort of connection over all those years – he was not Makoto and with that he was not the one who was able to keep him together and bring himback to life.

When they had fought their childish argue two years ago, Rin had seen of course how haru changed during all this. They hadn't seen each other very often back then, but even he had heard about the occurences. They had told him about everything after all.

Yeah, Makoto was back now, not dead and determined to stay here for his friends. That was a huge plus. Haru would go back to his self now. Even more positive. Well yeah, this would certainly keep them busy for a whole while.

How can you hide a fully grown merman and still being friends with him?

But... when Rin could notice that Haru would truly be his self again and nothing would happen within the next time – than he could also return back to follow his own plans again, right? After all he came back when he had heard what had happened, but he couldn't stay forever or else he would lose his place in the his team.

Not that he didn't train or anything, cause he did – but he also couldn't stay here forever.

When the train slowed down and Rin noticed his station was the next, he stood up and took his place on the door, waiting for the train to stop truly and he could get out.

Yeah.. things would change back now. Back to positive.

Finally.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I already said the last time - my life suddenly became busy - I'm doing a course now, which will last two years including exams and I seriously don't know when I will be able to update the next bit, cause I am incredibly done when I come home in the evening and therefor I have not the slightest clue when I will continue to write this. Maybe my schedule adjusts itself within the next weeks and then I have more energy left to do anything at home.
> 
> I will try to write further on this story on my weekends, but I won't make promises which I maybe can not hold - my sincerest apologies.


	5. Assurance without words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah life.
> 
> So busy and so feisty.
> 
> I am sure it is not only me who wishes the day would have more than 24 hours. But anyway - today was a relatively relaxed day and look who made the decision to type a bit - me^^
> 
> I thank all of you, who read the story and left kudos, comments or bookmarked it - I am so proud that you all still read this, even when I have troubles to find time to write!
> 
> Seriously - Thank you! *hugs*

Chapter 5 – Assurance without words 

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

For a long while, the now so different boys sat there, looking at the sand, the dark sky and the sea, lingering in the others presence as if it would be the only thing which counted. The only thing which truly was worth to stay here on that piece of beach in the middle of the night, late in november.

To say, that Makoto and Haruka would have spent their common time in anything else than utter silence, only being interrupted with the soft noises of the waves and the wind, would actually be a lie.

It was nothing strange to experience that and certainly nothing new either. Not for them, especially because they knew each other since forever. So no, nothing weird and nothing unexpected, not even now, after all what happened.

The last words already spoken shortly after Haruka had wanted to hear the confirmation of his promise - to hear that Makoto would insist right here, that he would never leave him again like he did, even when it wasn't been his fault – hadn't changed their current positions.

But he just had needed the confirmation. The agreement he could hold on to whenever something similar would happen again.

Haruka had needed that fact - even when it were merely words - to finally calm down and soothe his heart from its racing. It may just have been a saying, but Makoto had never broken a promise before and Haru trusted him more than anything or anyone else, so he had not even the slightest fraction of doubt or fear inside, that it could shatter.

A slow nod followed, so that Makoto knew Haru had heard his words, but nonetheless the dark haired one prefered to stay at the spot he sat on. Never been one to enjoy so much closeness, he surprisingly felt now like it wasn't even enough.

As if he had to be closer, nearer, til he could feel Makotos still impressive size directly next to him – or infront, considering the position they were in. His brunet friend was the younger one, the more fear having one and the one who was always polite, friendly and had a smile for everyone else – and yet, Haru always had felt protected. A sort of.

Makotos size could be one reason for it, yes. But his habit to always look out for Haru and his unhealthy customs to always place his needs infront of his own would probably be the bigger possible reason.

He was always been there, if Haruka had wanted it or not – and now, during the months in which he had thought he would've lost him, the dark haired one had seriously realized for the first time that he actually was not able to live without him. Similar to the feeling before their summer, when they had their first fight. But back then it seemed to be nothing compared to the feelings Haru had lately. Makoto would have been away yes, but at least they would have been able to call and visit each other, if Haruka would have been strong enough to not follow him to Tokio.

But this... this was different in so many ways.

The state in which he was been in for the last three months could no one denote as life. Not in its usual healthy way. Without presence and help of their other friends, he probably just would have followed Makoto due to not being able to eat or sleep properly.

Directing his attention back towards the man who laid in the sand infront of him and still scrutinized him, Haru repeated the gentle gesture of stroking through his soft hair one time more, enjoying it actually more than he would admit it outside of his mind.

Right – he shouldn't focus anymore on that time, which passed them now. Makoto was here, right now, directly infront of him. It may be hard to just erase what had felt like the worst time he ever had experienced before, but his friend would certainly make the progress of forgetting it easier than everything else would.

Makoto still had his hand in his own and Haru felt the difference to prior times. It was inevitable when you were best friends, that you had more or less contact with the other one, but never had Makotos skin felt chilly like it did now. Not even when the outside was covered in snow and they more slithered on their way to the school then walked.

„Makoto?“, Haru asked quietly, immediately seeing the green returning towards his eyes, so that their gazes were connected. A quiet and asking _Hmm?_ was heard from his friend, as if he wanted to encourage him to speak, even when he couldn´t shake off the feeling that it might could have been be caused through the stopping strokes, Haru had continued while he dived in his thoughts.

„What does it feel like now? Life, I mean.“

The brunet, who indeed had sort of grieved the loss of the gentle fingers on his head, pursed his lips slightly, as he thought about how he could answer Harus question the best.

„I do not really know how to put that in words, Haru..“  
„Try.“  
„Uhm.. well.. Actually it is not really much different..“  
„No, I am certain it is..“

Makoto felt Haru gripping his hand with a much more firm grasp and he looked up again, seeing the sparkle in Harus blue eyes, even with the lack of more light than the moon itself.

Haru seemed to be... excited, if Makoto could interpret it right. And considering their former deep way of understanding each other he doubted that he was wrong.

And the tone in which Haru said his next words confirmed those thoughts right away.

„You live now _in_ the water, Makoto!“  
„Uhm..“  
„ _Inside!_ “  
„Yeah, but-“  
„All the time!“

Not being able to act different, Makoto rolled his eyes, but the gesture was followed with a gentle smile, before he nudged one hand against his friend, as if it would be a silent ask of stopping whatever he did.

His fintail moved lazily through the incoming waves nd as he braced his face on his hand, directing his gaze upwards, he could see Harus blue eyes follow the movement of his shimmering scales, whenever it appeared out of the dark liquid.

For a while the brunet actually had his own joy of scrutinizing his friend like that, being fascinated of something which others only would call a part of a fish, like Nagisa and Rin had done it before. But after some more silent minutes, Makoto reached out and his fingers – cupping Harus chin gently – brought the raven haired ones attention back to him, the sparkle still inside of the blue.

„Tell me about it..“, Haruka brought out, before Makoto even had the chance to say anything and not willing to disappoint the one, who always had admired the water and the ocean itself the most, Makoto nodded.

Still lying comfortably on the wet sand and being flushed every few minutes til up to his chest, the brunet removed his head from his hand and reached out for Harus, to lead it back to his hair. It may have been a movement, he never would have done in his human life. But it also could be explained with the reason, that Haru himself had not done something like this too often previously.

Experiencing it now as a merman only showed him that he probably had missed more in his last life than he actually had thought he had.

He didn't regret it of course. How could you regret something you never really tried before.

Right, you couldn't.

But that didn't mean, you would not want to try it next time either.

And so Makoto only followed his instinct of wanting more of a movement like this. As one of the mer-people he already had learned that they actually had way less things they thought about.

If they wanted something, they did it, if there was something which troubled them, they went forward towards the one and the problem was talked or also fight out sometimes. Less thoughts, more actions. As if they did not want to hold themselves back with days or nights of thinking, just doing it and clearing the troublesome situation.

Exactly this was the reason, Makoto did not think about the movement or its deeper meaning and the way others could interpret it. He just wanted Haru to continue.

Only when the dark haired one had placed his hand back in his hairs and tested Makotos wish with repeating his stroking gesture from before, Makoto started to talk.

„I probably should start with the most obvious fact – living inside“, he smirked upwards and a silent, small nod followed.

„To be honest, it is not much different, comparing to the life on land – we are born to walk on land and breathe the air, already experiencing the land-life when we are too young, to understand it truly. As a inhabitant of the sea it is not quite the opposite.“

As if Haruka wanted to attain more of Makotos skin, he slipped a bit closer, stopping at the line of the wet sand, so that Makoto was able to lean his head on his thigh, which he did, his gaze lingering on the sand and a small part of the sea, he noticed in the corner of his eye.

„After I lost my consciousness and woke up down there it did not feel wrong to be at the ground, you know. I was surrounded by others, greeted friendly and I could breathe easily. I had no longer any fear, even when I still remember it, because I simply know now that there is nothing to fear, at least not for me and not when I am careful in areas in which it could be dangerous.“

Harus gentle fingers went over the line of hairs in Makotos neck and down his nape, hesitantly, but not shy.

„So you already felt as a part of the sea as soon you were aware again..“, he stated the unmistakable fact and felt Makotos nodding more than he actually could see it.

„Yes. Like I told you and the others before, usually merfolk doesn't have any memories from their prior lifes. If I wouldn't have been able to remember you or the others, I also wouldn't have felt the need inside to dive back upwards and return.

In all those years, we have spend on each others side, I always thought I would be the one who understood you the most, considering your need to be in water – but only now I can feel the peace you must feel and the palatableness to just spend my time surrounded by it. I know now that I actually never knew before what you were feeling or why you desire it so much, to be in here.“

Makoto couldn't see it from his position, but he could hear the little smile, Haruka must have, when he spoke again.

„Even when you weren't aware back here, you always were the one who would guess the closest to truth.“  
„Mhm.. But it was still not the entirety until now, at least for this.“  
„Does that bother you?“  
„Actually not.“  
„Because now you _are_ able to understand?“  
„Yes, I think so.“

Minutes of silence passed, in which Makoto savoured Harukas touches and Haruka enjoyed having more peace in his inside than ever before. Makoto was back here, but it felt as if their understanding was now on an utter different level, even when he couldn't explain it properly.

The green eyes closed theirselves almost involuntarily as Haru reached out and the tips of his fingers went further down until he reached the light and dark green scales, Makoto had on his back along his spine. His back arched slightly and his tail whipped a bit firmer through the water because of the gentleness he was treated with and if he would have been still human, he would have received goosebumps.

As a creature of the sea his body wasn't able to react anymore in such a way, but nonetheless the brunet could still feel the shivers inside and the pleasure which came with it.

In fact noticing Makotos movements but not knowing their meaning, Haruka tilted his head slightly, sadness sounded out of his words and was hearable in his tone, even if only noticeable for Makoto.

„It must be weird, to belong to the sea but having memories of another life..“

Frowning slightly, the brunet finally lifted his head, just to be able to look up. But Harukas eyes were directed towards the dark water, avoiding Makotos gaze successful.

„Haru?“, he asked after a few seconds, before he patiently waited for any sort of reaction. „What do you mean with that?“

From his lower position, Makoto could see that Haruka even bit his lip – a gesture he truly did not do often - and before he was aware what exactly he did he reached up and pulled Harus head down, so that the other would finally face him.

Incredibe blue intertwined with deep green. The chilly fingers still lying on the warm skin of the nape and their distance more bridged then before.

„What are you afraid of?“, Makoto whispered, not daring to say it out loud, even if he wasn't sure why.

As if it was an unspoken fact, the dark haired one replied in the same low whisper, not much louder than the rolling waves.

„I don't want to lose you again, Makoto...“  
„Haru..“

The so familiar name escaped even without his awareness, as his green eyes widened slightly, hearing Haru saying his true feelings so clearly – something, even Makoto had never experienced before.

The blue eyes, large and open, so full of feelings, unterstandable for Makoto still were fixed on his own and even when Haru hadn't said it out loud, the brunet was pretty sure he would have been ble to read it in his eyes.

Makoto wanted to assure Haruka whatever he could. He wanted to let him know of the amount of hours and days he had spent down in the ocean just thinking about him and their friendship and their prior common life. He wanted him to know that nothing and no one would ever take his place in Makotos heart and that he would never – _never_ – let him go again, if involuntarily or not.

He would never leave his side again.

But no matter how good with words he had been as human or how desperate he wanted to _say_ all those things out loud, he didn't.

He couldn't.

Merfolk were not ones of many words and sayings, of assurings and promises, vows and pledges.

Merfolk were people of _doings_.

And that was the reason, Makoto did the only thing he could think of right now – showing Haruka how much he meant and ever would.

Bracing himself on the sand, the tall creature lifted himself up, so that both of their heads were on the same height, their eyes on one line of gazes. A smile flinched over his lips, gentle and almost tenderly, showing his affection for the slight older one, as Makoto leaned his head more forward.

Their gazes still connected, he gently nudged his own nose against Harus, assuring him silently that everything was alright and that Haruka had no need in fearing anything, no need in doubting he would stay for him. His very own way of assuring that Makoto would never be able to live without Haruka, not even when their worlds were separated now, their belongings different and their lives not anymore intertwined in a way both wished it still would be.

The brunet could feel warm breath on his skin, flowing over his lips, slight shaky and yet steady, before he parted his lips a bit.

So warm, so comfortable, so _close_.

Harus scent was all the way around him, so fresh and similar to the water he loved so dearly now and yet too much related to the land, Makoto would not enter again.

The mixture of both of it entwined in its totality so ultimate, that the longing to taste him became even stronger out of other reasons than only for assuring him his feelings of staying because of their prior bond.

He wanted to feel the softness infront of him, letting him know with it, that he would never leave, assuring him on his own way that he returned because of him – _only for him_.

A further stream of warm breath spread itself over his lips and finally after the feeling of not ending seconds Makoto leaned forward and closed his eyes as soon as his lips met the soft, warm ones of Haruka.

The human from the land and the creature of the sea.

Earth and water.

Blue and green.

Yin and Yang.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not repeat here one time more that I am not sure when I will be able to write the next bit of it.
> 
> The beginning of this chapter was a bit stuttering tbh, but it went better as more I did write and in the end I cheered for makoto to finally do it^^
> 
> Well, I actually have not really an idea of how to continue, so I will surprise myself whenever i find time to continue. Let us hope it will happen soon, aye? I think I hope it as much as you do..^^


End file.
